Marvels
by Interpol Agent
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so check out the Marvel Universe with some new twist on some major characters. Victor Von Doom as the King? Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the marvel characters that are shown in the story.

Marvels

By: InterpolAgent

Chapter One: Enter the Iron Man

In the _Dark_ times, you don't question the kingdom. Steve Rogers knew that better then anyone. Steve was a detective for the kingdom, to serve it and destroy all that fought against it. Steve wanted to help the people, just like War did when he was still alive. War was a man dedicated to help all those who the kingdom abused. He was a deity to the people, a true hero. Alas the times for heroes have past with his death, and began the _Dark_ times were a sickness to the people; it did not matter to the royal who died so that they may live in pleasure. The body count increased each day for Steve, a man with no power but swore an oath to the kingdom. The back of his mind reminded each day of his life, _this is wrong_.

Do not blame Steve for the world he must live in. Blame the true evil of the world, the kingdom. Raised from horrible rituals since birth, a close knitted family that sought death, and destruction. Victor Von Doom VII, the king, a veteran of the Gaia War. He has breathed in death and chaos since his birth. His Queen is dead, he killed her himself, after birthing her third child which was his daughter who he himself murdered. His first children were sons, Vincent Doom, and Victor Von Doom VIII. There are no demons as bad as they are. They do as they will in the kingdom, and the king's wizard gave them the means to do it. Blessed with the protection of Ares, the Warrior death god, they have unimaginable strength and weapons gods should only possess. His two sons run the land with an iron fist.

Steve is investigating an old crime syndicate that sought to take out the kingdom. These men set up a good operation, but so were all the others. The Illuminati is what they called themselves, they were longest lasting rebels against the kingdom itself.

"Steve!" a warm voice called out to him, "What's the word on these bastards?"

The source of the voice is the lead director of Kingdom Secret Police SHIELD, Nick Fury.

"Not that great, sir. We still don't have any leads; these men don't leave a trace." Steve answered.

"Well its so damn great to hear that!" Fury yelled. "Do any of you idiots, actually have some good news. I have heard a few things from above that some cuts are going to be made."

Steve sighed at the obvious threat; Fury made that threat twice a week. Steve was surprised to have not been fired on the spot. Three years he's been working on and off the job. It was Fury's choice to keep bringing Steve back. Nick Fury was higher class, a distant family member of the royal family. Fury's father was the brother of the king, but was beheaded for helping the Illuminati. Once Fury had proved his loyalty they forgave him and made him the lead director. He proved himself by slaying a family that had suspicious ties to the Illuminati. There was no evidence against them.

A detective crashed into the room and yelled "MARVEL!" This is a term that means an illegal powered human sighting.

"WHAT!?" yelled Fury with a stunned look.

It was not uncommon for there to be a Marvel sighting. Super powered people popped up every now and then vowing vengeance upon the kingdom. They don't ever win of course, not with the Doom's Demons protecting their castle.

"Sir, he's a man in a mechanical suit, flying sir! A flying suit! He's headed straight towards the castle now!"

"WHAT!!" he yelled grabbing the intercom microphone, "Attention, all personnel? A Marvel is headed towards the Kingdom we need all Cape Killers to line up at the wall and focus on him alone."

Steve smiled at all the excitement, _another Marvel _he thought. "This ought to be interesting." Luckily for Steve the station was right outside the Castle Wall. A distant jet engine could be heard from inside the station.

"The hell is that?" Fury remarked. The noise became increasingly loud.

"Sir, it's him he's already here!"

Steve saw the Marvel, a robot in the shape of a human landed right in front of the gate. _Amazing…_ Steve thought gazing at the Marvel. The Machine Man landed near the open square of the gate. The king's guard or Cape Killers were lined up against it, watching the approaching enemy.

"Attention all law enforcement, I am not here to fight, and getting in my way will only result in your death. Do not, I repeat DO NOT get in my way," the robot said in a mechanized voice. The Cape Killers brought out their rifles, and pointed at the Marvel.

"Attention outlaw," It was the lead directors voice, "Cease your movements and lay down your arms. The kingdom demands your death as punishment for your illegal technology and aggressive nature towards the King himself." _The Kingdom demands your death…_ Steve thought. That was the motto of the Kingdom Secret Police.

"No!" was the simple answer from the machine man. Gunshots rang out; Steve took cover under the window sill of the police station. Steve was scared for the machine man, no marvel deserves to die and they could hurt innocent civilians. The gunfire finally stopped and Steve looked out the window. All the Cape Killers lay defeated under the machine man. Steve was awestruck, by the efficiency of the mechanized Marvel in the amount of time it took him.

Suddenly in the middle of the battle field someone in a black cloak appeared. Steve knew who this person was and realized the battle was already over. The kings Black Knight, was what made kids obey their mothers. The Black Knight was a nightmare to the men in the kingdom, a sword fight with him and meant certain death. The Machine man turned to the Black Knight, with the same mechanized voice he asked "Step aside."

The Black Knights movements were too fast for Steve, and took him a second to realize that they were in combat. The Black Knight had struck the Machine Man, heaving down his sword but the armor was strong enough to withstand the hit. The Machine Man parried the attack aside and through a punch at him. He easily dodged him with a back flip. They both paused looking at each other. The Black Knight was completely covered hiding his face, except for his eyes, a dark brown that almost seem black; the Machine Man's eyes were glowing red. The Black knight prepared for another attack but his stance changed, and his sword began to glow with lightning. Steve seen the attack before, it made the killing blow on War. He was sure the Machine Man was dead. Without thinking Steve pulled out his gun and shot at Black Knight. Steve's world changed as he made his shot, the entire world slowed down. The Black Knight was completely focused on the Machine Man; both did not see the bullet coming. The bullet made contact with the Black Knights shoulder, as he was about to strike the Machine Man. The man in black missed the target of the Machine Mans heart and struck at his hip. Blood, oil, and metal hit the street. The Machine Man and the Black Knight froze. The Machine Man moved with incredible speed and flew away. The Black Knight looked to see who fired the bullet. Steve walked as if everything was normal, no one saw him shoot, and the Black Knight just saw another detective getting back to work. He wasn't in any danger, was he?


End file.
